Before the Dawn
by WickedAngel13
Summary: After catching her fiance cheating, will Kagome find a new man or will she give up completely? Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I'm still working on Choice and Choice: Returning home. It is a very intricate story, but in the meantime please enjoy my new short story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. The Song Before the Dawn does not belong to me. It is by Evanescence. Please enjoy._

* * *

Another loud night was raging at the newest club in Tokyo, Japan. The Shikon Jewel club was rocking to the top as its patrons danced, drank, and had fun with their friends. One patron though was sitting all alone at the bar staring down at the ring that laid before her. It had been weeks since Kagome Higurashi had broken off her engagement to her fiance, Inuyasha Taisho, and all because he chose to cheat on her.

"Hey honey, you alright?" The bartender behind the bar asked as she stopped in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the bartender and admired her flawless skin and mercury blue eyes. The woman before her had hair the color of a beautiful sapphire with one thick streak of neon purple. Her hourglass figure with her voluptuous chest was a sight and Kagome had seen several of the male patrons drooling over this woman.

"I guess so." Kagome finally answered as she saw the woman place a drink in front of her as she took the empty glass.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything you want." The woman said as she cleaned up the bar.

"I don't want to be a bother." Kagome said as she looked back down at the ring.

"Alright honey. Let me know if you need anything alright." The woman said as she moved to the next customer.

Kagome watched the woman work the bar when she saw who was sitting three seats down form her. It was her ex-fiance's brother. It didn't really surprise her much, but she wanted to disappear at that moment. Everyone had told her that Inuyasha was cheating on her and she didn't want to listen to anything they had to say. She had even told them they were making it up. Boy was she wrong…especially when she caught Inuyasha basically fucking her own cousin in _their_ bed. That was the breaking point and she pretty much packed all her things and left.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" A deep baritone voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Sesshomaru Taisho right next to her.

"I just needed some time away from the house." Kagome answered not wanting to let him know that he had been right.

"Kagome, you've been my friend for years. What is wrong?" Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the seat next to her when he saw her engagement ring on the bar.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru sigh and she let her dam of tears break. She couldn't stop them either. She wiped at her face quickly when she saw a box of tissues appear in front of her and saw the bartender give her a small smile.

"Who did you catch him with?" Sesshomaru asked as he heard Kagome sniffle.

"My own damn cousin, Kagura. In our bed to boot." Kagome said as she wiped her eyes and downed the shot that had been sitting in front of her.

Sesshomaru picked up her hand and led her away from the bar. He stopped at a booth in the back that hid them form view and she appreciated that.

"I'm sorry. I should have fought harder to make you see the truth before that." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome cry some more.

"I should have listened to you. You knew him better than anyone." Kagome said in between her tears. She saw a glass appear before her and looked up to see the bartender.

"Thank you Mystic. Will you let me know if you see Inuyasha tonight?" Sesshomaru asked the bartender.

Mystic nodded her head and headed back to the bar, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru once again. Kagome had never truly looked at Sesshomaru before and with him being so close to her at this moment it was hard not to see his features. He was perfection with no scars or flaws on his body. He was every woman's fantasy.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked as she saw him look at her and nod. "Who is Mystic exactly?" She asked as she saw him smirk a little.

"Mystic is the owner of this club and my cousin. She knows what goes on in our family and she knew who you were, but she didn't want to make you uncomfortable. She's always had a heart of gold when it comes to those who have been hurt. She was hurt like you were. Her boyfriend of ten years was finally caught cheating on her with another woman. Bad thing was, I was with her so I also witnessed it and let's just say when she's pissed it's not funny." Sesshomaru said when he heard a crash and looked over at the bar to see a fight break out.

Kagome watched the fight escalate and she then saw Mystic step out from behind the bar and move towards the fight. As Mystic approached the fighters, the crowd backed up. It was then that she heard a venomous voice form the woman she was watching.

"Either break it up or I'll break it up myself. Pay your tabs and get the fuck out of my club." Mystic said as she watched the two idiots fighting stop and run to do what she had asked.

Kagome gaped as she watched the woman break a fight with only words. Never had she seen anything like that before. It wasn't till she felt Sesshomaru close her mouth did she realize she was staring and gaping.

"Mystic has that affect on most people Kagome." Sesshomaru said when he heard his favorite song come on. He stood and held out a hand for Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked as she stared at him as he stood there.

"Dance with me." Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Kagome never really got to dance with Inuyasha and she realized why he never wanted to go out with her. It was because he was always with another woman. It made her wonder what she had done wrong all these years and how long he'd been cheating on her for. As she listened to the song though, she realized that it was basically how she felt at the moment.

 _Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

 _I am nothing more than to see you there_

 _And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away_

 _We'll be lost before the dawn_

Kagome felt Sesshomaru pull her closer as they swayed to the song. She laid her head on his chest and let the pain of what happen wash over her. She just wished she'd known what she had done. It wasn't too much to ask for…was it?

 _If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love,_

 _Then let me never ever wake again._

 _And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away_

 _We'll be lost before the dawn_

Sesshomaru glanced down at the woman he held in his arms and saw her body relax, but he knew she was broken due to his stupid brother. He had always been there for Kagome when he had done something stupid, but she always seemed to go back to the idiot for some reason. It never amazed him at how Inuyasha could fuck up and then be forgiven.

 _Somehow, I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

 _It's not real, but it's ours_

 _Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away_

 _We'll be lost before the dawn_

 _Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away_

 _We'll be lost before the dawn_

Sesshomaru heard the last chords fade from the song and felt Kagome lift her head from his chest and look up into his eyes. He saw all her pain, sorrow, hurt, and most of all her passion. He had fallen in love with her the moment they had first met, but unfortunately before he could ask her out, Inuyasha had done so. He then became really good friends with her. It was the best thing he'd ever done, because he was always able to be near her that way.

Except tonight was turning out to be different. Sure, they had danced several times before when they were in high school and at dances. If he were honest with himself, he'd almost stolen her away more than once back then.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I needed that." Kagome said as she moved from his arms and went to grab her things from the booth. She paid Mystic and left the club.

Sesshomaru moved to the bar and heard a soft laugh as he glanced at Mystic. He had to restrain himself at times with his cousin because she was very keen on seeing straight into his soul.

"What is it Mystic?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt a cold bottle against his arm and saw the beer she had in her hand for him.

"Why do you proceed to let her get away every time cousin? I can tell you that she won't go back to him this time around. It's one thing when you are being told someone is cheating on you but something totally different when you actually catch them for yourself." Mystic said as she stood there drying off glasses that just came from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru took a deep swing of beer as he looked at his cousin. It wasn't till he saw a new bruise on her face did he turn around.

"Exactly where did the bruise come from Mystic?" Sesshomaru asked with enough venom to challenge Mystic to lie.

Mystic looked at him and smirked as she reached up and touched the bruise. She knew her cousin was going to beat up someone but she also knew that friendship mattered too.

"Bank accidently hit me earlier when he was trying to break up the fight." Mystic said as Bankotsu moved towards the bar.

"It was an accident and I have already apologized." Bankotsu said as he saw Sesshomaru glare at him.

Sesshomaru finished his beer and then looked at Mystic. She was right as usual…He kept letting Kagome get away every time he has her close? To be honest he was afraid of letting her closer because he was afraid he'd hurt her too.

"Sesshomaru, give it a chance. A relationship is more than living with pain." Mystic said as she heard another crash and slid her gaze down the bar to the new bartender girl who dropped another bottle of liquor.

"I'm going to head on home. Love you cousin." Sesshomaru said as he placed the money for the drinks on the bar and headed out.

Mystic watched her cousin leave and shook her head. She hated that he felt he'd hurt Kagome worse than Inuyasha, but there was a secret Mystic knew and that was the one thing that she was not about to share with either one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked into her hotel room she had rented for the night and closed the door. As she placed her purse and coat on the bed she fished the engagement ring out of her pocket. She sat down at the small table in the room and stared at the ring remembering the day that Inuyasha had proposed to her. It had been sunny summer day five months prior to the heartbreak.

* _Flashback*_

 _Kagome had come in from a hard day at work and placed her purse and coat on the small table near the doorway. She slipped her silver heels off her tired feet when she noticed the red rose petals on the floor. She placed her shoes down at the door and followed the petals up stairs to her bedroom. She walked in and saw Inuyasha holding a bouquet of roses._

" _Inuyasha, what is going on?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to him._

" _These are for you Kagome. I got them to say I'm sorry that I haven't been home lately and at work a lot. I had deadlines to meet and I didn't think about how you would feel. Please forgive me." Inuyasha said as he lied to her yet again._

 _Kagome stared at him knowing that he wasn't at work a lot of times, but she didn't have proof to throw that back at him. She took the bouquet and set it aside when she saw him drop down to one knee._

" _Inuyasha…"_

" _Kagome, please forgive me for being an idiot and neglecting you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Inuyasha asked and opened the little black box he had in his hand. Inside sat a beautiful heart shaped diamond surrounded by two sapphires._

 _Kagome felt the tears fall down her face and she nodded her head as she felt him slip the ring on her left hand. She laughed as she cried and he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He carried her downstairs, made her dinner, and devoted himself to please her all night._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Kagome should have known that there was nothing but lies in the relationship with Inuyasha. She placed the ring down on the table and sighed as she had nothing in the world now to live for. She really debated on taking her life when a knock on the door caught her attention. She stood from the table and moved to the door. Looking through the peephole in the door she saw Sesshomaru standing there.

Kagome opened the door and looked up into her best friend's eyes as she moved back so he could come in.

"Did you follow me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she saw him smirk a little and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be alone in case you did something crazy." Sesshomaru said as he saw her move back to the table.

"To be honest Sesshomaru, I'm glad you did show up. I was actually thinking of leaving this world." Kagome said as she felt his hands grab hers immediately.

"Please don't think that way. He's not worth that." Sesshomaru said as he saw her lower her head and cast her eyes downward.

"Why shouldn't I? He's proved I'm not worthy of anyone's love." Kagome said as she watched him get up and pace.

"For one there are other people out there besides him that care about you." Sesshomaru said as he saw her pick up the engagement ring.

Kagome set the ring back on the table and stood as she moved to the window. She placed her arms over her arms and sighed as she stared out across the horizon. She felt Sesshomaru move behind her and relished in his warmth as he placed his hands on her arms.

"Kagome, have I ever lied to you about anything?" Sesshomaru whispered as he rubbed her arms.

"No." Kagome said as she found it hard to breathe in his presence suddenly.

"Then let me show you for at least one night how it actually feels to be loved by a man who cares more about you than himself." Sesshomaru breathed across her neck as he ran his hands down her arms.

Kagome leaned back against his chest as she felt his hands on her skin. For some reason her mind left all worry behind and relished the touch Sesshomaru gave her as she caressed her skin. Sesshomaru saw her turn around to face him and looked up at him.

"I'm all yours Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she stared into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru had to hold his control as he heard her answer to his question. They had been friends since grade school and every time she was upset, he had been there. He had been in love with the woman in front of him for years and yet why couldn't she see that?

As he moved his hands down Kagome's arms and over her stomach, her shirt lifted a bit to allow access to her skin. The feel of Kagome's skin under his fingers drove him crazy. He leaned his head down slowly, so not to startle her, and kissed her neck. He heard her moan slightly and he felt his own body react to her.

Sesshomaru drew his fingers across her stomach as he turned her around to face him. He took her chin in his fingers and looked down at her. He saw her desire in her eyes, and the deep pools of sapphire blue sparkled in the light of the moon that shone down on them from the window.

"Kagome, do you really want me to do this? I will only do this if you want me to." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her for the first time without anyone else around to tell him to back off.

Kagome looked up at her very best friend and placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned up and placed her lips to his and for the first time, they were bound by more than friendship. The electricity that went through them both was beyond anything they had felt before.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her to the bed as he continued to kiss her with a demand of passion that wanted to be released. As he fell on the bed with her, he didn't let her go. He continued to kiss her until he had to breathe. At that point he lowered his mouth to her neck again and moved his hands to her waist, pushing up her shirt to expose more skin. He felt her arch against him as he brought her pleasure and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her now.

Kagome felt his hands everywhere on her body and she felt his tongue on her neck. She purred as he came across a sensitive spot gaining a small growl from him in response as he attacked the spot with fervor. She had never felt pleasure like what was running through her body at the current moment. She was craving more and placed her hands flat on Sesshomaru's shoulders and pushed him onto his back. As Kagome straddled him, she saw the surprise and desire reflecting in his eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up as he looked at Kagome and helped her take her shirt off. He moaned in approval as he saw what she was wearing under the shirt and it made him want her more. Kagome had chosen a blue sapphire push-up bra that enhanced her beautiful breasts and skin. He kissed her throat again and ran his hands over Kagome's back as she arched into him.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered his name as she was having a hard time gaining her breath.

Sesshomaru looked up at him and kissed her again as he unlatched her bra. He pulled the bra form her body and tossed it on the floor as he moved his mouth down her neck and captured a nipple in his mouth. He heard her moan again and held her closer to him. It wasn't till her moved his hands again did he feel her tense.

"Kagome, what is it honey?" Sesshomaru asked as he licked her pulse point.

"Nothing. Just a little cold Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she felt him smirk against her skin.

Sesshomaru flipped them back over and ran his fingers down her side as she shivered. He smirked again as he saw her arch into his touch. He lowered his hand down to her jeans and unbuttoned them. Kagome lifted her hips as Sesshomaru pulled her jeans off her hips and down her legs a teasingly slow pace. He growled playfully as he saw the matching sapphire blue thong that she wore.

"Are you just trying to tease me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she saw him pull his black shirt over his head.

"Not at all babe. I am making you feel good is all." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her again.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. They battled for dominance with their tongues and Kagome felt Sesshomaru move his hands down to the band on her thong. She wasn't caring anymore. She was feeling so good that she didn't want to miss a thing that he did to her. It wasn't until he trailed his kisses down her body that she started to get a little nervous and worry.

Sesshomaru drew the thong down her long legs and dropped it down on the floor next to bra. He continued to trail kisses down her beautiful body and as he reached her thighs, he kissed everywhere except where Kagome wanted him to kiss.

"Sesshomaru…please…" Kagome begged earning a growl from Sesshomaru.

The growl vibrated all the way through Kagome's body and caused her to arch off the bed as she felt a powerful feeling in her stomach start to build. Sesshomaru saw her arch and he flicked his tongue out over her clit and saw her jump under him. As he continued to lick her, he heard her moan.

"Sesshomaru, please stop teasing me…. Please…" Kagome breathed as she clutched the bed sheets.

Sesshomaru laughed as he continued to lick her, and he felt her body tense up and knew she was about to orgasm. It wasn't long before he felt her body arch and heard her scream his name.

It took her several minutes to regain her train of thought when she looked at him and smirked. Sesshomaru had realized too late that the game he had begun was going to be an all-night game.

"I'm all yours my love." Sesshomaru said as he felt her hands on his torso.

"That's good because that was unfair." Kagome said as she felt him brush her hair from her face.

Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. He claimed her mouth with his and Kagome moaned as she tasted herself on his lips still. She felt her world disappear as she ran her hands over Sesshomaru's chest. Nails scraping down his chest as lowered her hands to the belt on his pants. She lifted her head as she took a much-needed breath

"Kagome, my love, you are teasing me now." Sesshomaru said as he felt her grind against him.

"Payback is a bitch babe." Kagome said as she finally got his belt unbuckled and got his pants undone.

Sesshomaru helped her by lifting his hips as she pulled his pants and his boxers down his legs. As she removed them, she let them slide to the floor and crawled back up his body as she felt his arms wrap around her back.

"You are very beautiful Kagome. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her again. Kagome felt him pull her body to him and then she gasped as she felt him thrust into her.

Kagome had never felt so full before and it was building another orgasm again. She sat up and leaned back as Sesshomaru kept her guided with his hands on her waist. Throwing her head back, Kagome let her mind go and let feeling just take control of her.

Sesshomaru guided Kagome until she got to rhythm and moved his hands up her waist to massage her breasts. She was a goddess and he wanted her every night. He hoped that would be able to keep her forever. He felt her nails and looked at her gorgeous face as she orgasmed again that night and she was just pure heaven. It would be a long night and he had all the time in the world.

 _We'll be lost before the dawn_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Sesshomaru and Kagome had started their relationship. Everything was going well. They would meet up at the Shikon Jewel club every night and spend time with Mystic and Bankotsu as well as each other. Mystic saw the happiness between them, but no one expected the tragedy that attacked the group.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were meeting up to go with Mystic and Bankotsu to the movies, yet Kagome had yet to show up. Mystic watched her cousin pace the parking lot of the apartments that Kagome had moved into and knew something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru, maybe she is not ready yet." Bankotsu said earning a glare from his friend.

"No. She said she was almost ready thirty minutes ago." Sesshomaru said as Mystic saw something on the stairs and realized that it was Kagome running down them, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

"You damn bitch! You left me just to be a whore! You are nothing and will be nothing!" A voice shouted as the group turned at the sound of a gunshot ringing through the parking lot.

Mystic ducked when she saw Bankotsu and Sesshomaru tackle the shooter. Mystic looked around for Kagome and found her lying a foot away from her trying to stay alive. Mystic frantically grabbed her cell and called 911 as she ran to her new friend.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked as Mystic pressed her white jacket to Kagome's wound in her side after she tore it off her shoulders.

"Yes. There has been a shooting at the Shikon Jewel Apartments and a young lady has been shot. I need an ambulance and the cops. My cousin and his friend have tackled the shooter. Please send help. I'm afraid she won't last much longer." Mystic said frantically.

"Help is on the way. Try to keep her wound clogged so that she doesn't lose much blood." The dispatcher said as Mystic placed her phone on the ground and on speaker.

"Thank you very much." Mystic said as she turned her attention to Kagome.

Sesshomaru tackled the shooter and saw that it was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ripped him up off the ground and dragged him to the pavement when Inuyasha started fighting him. Bankotsu tried his hardest to keep Inuyasha from hitting Sesshomaru, but he heard the sirens and knew something was wrong.

"You stole her from me asshole!" Inuyasha screamed at his brother as he pushed him off.

"You made her run. You cheated on her Inuyasha. She was free of you when she came to me." Sesshomaru said as his brother hit him in the mouth.

They fought like this for minutes till the cops tackled Inuyasha to the ground. Sesshomaru turned around to see Mystic covered in blood and then saw Kagome on the ground with the EMTs next to her. He froze as the world stopped. She laid there as the EMTs did everything to save her. He saw Mystic staring at her hands which was covered in Kagome's blood and that brought a new round of rage to Sesshomaru as he wanted to tear Inuyasha to pieces. A hand landed on his shoulder and he saw Bankotsu standing there.

"She's going to be okay. He missed all the vital areas that would have killed her. Thanks to Mystic's quick thinking and placing her jacket on the wound she saved her life. Otherwise she would have died." Bankotsu said as he guided Sesshomaru over to Mystic who still sat on the ground.

"Mystic?" Sesshomaru said calmly knowing that his cousin was in her state of panic and any strong movement would make her jump.

Mystic looked up into his face and immediately launched at him. Sesshomaru caught his cousin and realized that Kagome had won her trust and friendship more than anyone he had ever seen. He held her close to him as she cried. He knew that it scared her to see Kagome like this and that bothered him.

"Come on Mystic. Let's go to the hospital and wait to hear some news okay?" Sesshomaru said as she nodded and felt him steer her towards the car.

Bankotsu took her keys from her hand and that action caused Sesshomaru to wonder a few things, but this was not the time to ask his cousin what was going on between her and Bankotsu.

"Mr. Taisho, a moment of your time please?" The officer asked as he watched Sesshomaru settle Mystic into the car.

Sesshomaru joined the officer off to the side and watched as he saw Kagome's breathing return to normal and he exhaled his breathe in relief. She was truly going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room with Mystic and Bankotsu as they waited to hear news about Kagome. He glanced at his cousin and saw her staring at her hands that were still covered in blood. He knew that she would never really be the same, but he had to do something. As he went to say something, he saw Bankotsu cover her hands with his own and whisper in her ear. That sent up a flag in his brain.

"Are you two hiding something from me?" Sesshomaru asked as Mystic finally looked at him again and he heard her laughter in this sorrow filled night.

"Only you would get protective at a time like this. We have been trying to tell you this for weeks. Bankotsu and I are dating." Mystic said when a nurse stopped in front of her with a tub and rags.

The nurse took her hands and began washing the blood from her skin. Mystic allowed the blood of her friend to disappear from her body and leaned against Bankotsu's shoulder. Sesshomaru shook his head as he grasped the news of what his cousin just told him.

"I'm glad you two are together. I'm sorry I hadn't noticed." Sesshomaru said as Mystic looked at him and smiled.

"Why do you think I've been telling you and Kagome to stop by the Shikon Jewel more?" Mystic asked as the nurse dried her hands and arms off.

The nurse left with the tub when the doctor came out of the surgery doors. All three of the people waiting stood as he approached them. He had a small smile on his face and raised his hands to calm their nerves. He noticed the high tension in the room and he watched all three faces expect the worst.

"Miss Higurashi is doing well. She is breathing again and there was no damage. To say she probably doesn't want to do this again is an understatement, but all the photos and reports are ready for your father Mr. Taisho." Doctor Shippo said as he handed Sesshomaru a manila file folder.

Sesshomaru took the folder and then looked at the doctor who had been his friend since childhood as well. Shippo nodded and Sesshomaru handed the folder to Mystic and headed back with Shippo.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to see white walls. She was confused at where she was when she heard a deep baritone voice that she loved. She rolled her head to the side and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair speaking on the phone with someone. He looked like an angel. She made a movement and it caught his attention. She saw him quickly end the conversation and move to her side immediately.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she felt him take her hand in his.

"I'm here love. I'm sorry. I should have let Mystic go up to make sure you were alright." Sesshomaru said when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"It was my fault love. I didn't know he was in the house. Apparently, he's had me followed." Kagome said as she saw movement form the door and saw Mystic standing there.

"Sesshomaru, Uncle is here to speak with Kagome at your orders." Mystic said as she looked at them.

Kagome reached out a hand for Mystic and saw her friend immediately come to her and take her hand. Mystic Helps Kagome sit up a little bit and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No more fun trips like this please Kags. I don't think I can handle it." Mystic said as Kagome smiled a bit at her.

"I don't plan on it Mystic. These trips hurt too much." Kagome said as she felt Mystic leave her side and move to the door.

"My niece handles a lot of things Miss Higurashi, but if a friend is getting hurt it tears her heart in two." Toga Taisho, Sesshomaru's father said as he walked into the room.

Kagome chuckles lightly as she felt Sesshomaru move to her side as Toga started asking her questions about what happen. Out of the corner of her eye though, she saw the pain Mystic was going through because of this and she vowed to make Inuyasha pay dearly for hurting not only her, but those closest to her.


End file.
